


In the Moonlight

by Vellenox



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Forest Sex, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-21
Updated: 2014-10-21
Packaged: 2018-02-22 00:51:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2488334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vellenox/pseuds/Vellenox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pure, unadultered smut in less than 1k word count.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> Forest sex is always a good thing (even if there's really no reason for it)

Derek’s skin is smooth; warm at the nape of his neck where Stiles’s fingertips press. Stiles feels absurd being mounted up against the side of the tree, his legs wrapped around Derek as his hips roll and he moans hotly into Stiles’s shoulder, but Stiles can’t seem to care about the risk they’re taking.

Curses fall from Derek’s lips, smothered by the kisses he presses along Stiles’s bared neck to where he finds sensitive skin that becomes electrified at his touch. Stiles’s body is alive; his nerves burning and aching for Derek’s gentle caresses. Derek nips at his neck and Stiles reacts by grabbing onto his arms, pulling him closer and deeper, matching each buck of his hips with stuttered thrusts of his own.

The cold, autumn’s night air is still crisp and Stiles’s skin prickles as wind licks at it; goose bumps rising at its phantom touch. The night seems to still as Derek’s lips rediscover Stiles’s own in a fervent kiss that warms him from head to toe.

When their lips part Derek trails small pecks along Stiles’s jaw back to where he’s worked the nerves raw on his neck. Stiles gasps at the euphoric sensation that shoots through his body, settling low in his stomach.

Derek’s thrusts are deeper now, and Stiles feels completely full of him. His insides are curling and he can’t suppress the sighs and moans of pure pleasure as they tumble forth from his mouth. He can feel the pressure building and his fingers grasp at Derek’s hair. The small tug he supplies seems to motivate him even more.

Suddenly the tree is no longer supporting them, and he’s lowering them gently to the ground. It’s not as graceful, and there are sticks and rocks digging into Stiles’s back once he’s flush with the forest’s floor, but he can’t be bothered with the pain.

Derek hovers over him momentarily, staring down at him in the darkness, and it’s the first time Stiles really gets to see him in the wavering moonlight.

His hair is mussed and sticking up in odd places, Stiles’s fingers still tangled in its softness. His lips are swollen and his eyes are almost black. He looks beautiful this way, breath still heavy. Stiles wonders what Derek sees when he looks at him like this.

Derek reaches down and pushes back into Stiles, and the warmth returns as he leans over to press soft lips against Stiles’s swollen mouth. Stiles closes his eyes and embraces the waves of pleasure as they roll over him. He can feel himself getting closer to climax, and Derek must feel it too, because suddenly his lips are next to Stiles’s ear, coaxing him over the edge with his voice and whispered encouragements.

All at once Stiles feels the orgasm crashing into him, a burst of blissful energy that seems to settle into every strand of his being. For a moment the entire world blinks out of existence. Stiles can hear Derek coming too, and he can feel the warmth of him as he releases.

When every trace of the energy eventually trickles out of him, Stiles realizes that Derek is pressing gentle kisses to his face. The rhythmic rolling of his hips has slowed, and he leans down to capture Stiles’s lips in an enveloping kiss as he pulls out, leaving him feeling a little hollow and cold.

“I think the whole town must’ve heard _that_.” He chuckles, pressing his forehead against Stiles’s. Stiles bites his lower lip, smiling apologetically.

“Sorry.” He whispers, though it hardly matters whether or not he’s quiet now, with how loud they’ve been. They aren’t so well hidden that others couldn’t find them easily if they searched the treeline, but hopefully there’s no one around to spot them as they are, still tangled in each other’s limbs. Derek chuckles again and lowers himself down next to Stiles on the ground, adjusting himself until he has his boxer shorts and pants pulled back up around his hips.

Stiles reaches down and drags his jeans and boxers back up, attempting to fend off the cold with the thin fabric. He’s still sitting upright a few seconds later, unsure of what he’s supposed to do now.

Derek sighs and starts to clear away the sticks and rocks, settling into the ground and wrapping an arm around Stiles’s waist, pulling him down with him. Stiles relaxes against his chest, resting his head against his shoulder and closing his eyes. Derek pulls Stiles’s cloak up around them, locking in the combined warmth of their still shuddering bodies.


End file.
